Otani Awakens
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: One day at the park, Otani is bewitched by Koizumi's scent.


Otani Awakens - by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters of Lovely Complex do not belong to me but to Aya Nakahara. We all thank her for them.

* * *

Otani Atsushi was a lucky man. He got a girlfriend that did not realise the levels of power she could have had over men. Risa Koizumi was oblivious of the power she already had. She failed to notice the heads that turned, the eyes that lingered on her thighs as she passed by, the whispers between friends as she sat next to him. Yes, Atsushi Otani was a lucky man indeed.

He had been friends with Koizumi for two years before they started dating. In public, they mostly projected, unconsciously, that intimacy of an old friendship rather the one of a couple. The walked casually, chattering, sometimes ever forgetting to hold hands. They chattered happily about Umibozou, about their friends and sometimes bickered like two old fools.

Otani, however, could still recall when he had caught himself thinking of her more sexually rather softly romantic for the first time.

It all started one afternoon in the park, a couple of weeks after they finished High School. They had decided to meet together and have a picnic lunch together under the shade of trees. Having satiated their hunger with Koizumi's obentos, they decided that a nice nap was in order.

Koizumi stretched like a cat on the grass and laid in a foetus position - hands under her head to provide comfort – and closed her eyes. Otani, on his behalf, mused as he lay on his back, with his eyes closed, that it was a nice day. With his eyes closed he noticed a nice scent mixed with the smell of grass. It reminded him of strawberries and vanilla and he opened his eyes trying to find from where the smell was coming from. The only thing he saw was Koizumi's neck and shoulders.

She snoozed peacefully and he could not help but watch at her breast moving up and down with each breadth. Her neck was taunting him and very cautiously he moved close to her. Her neck teased him provocatively and he moved even closer. The scent of strawberry and vanilla was stronger at the nape of her neck and he looked around to make sure no one was looking before closing his eyes and burying his nose against her neck.

Koizumi let out a deep breadth and drew him closer to a hug. He found himself hugging her, his nose so close to her neck. The smell was inviting. As if it was challenging him to bite her neck. His eyes shifted from the neck downwards, following her collarbone to the two round hills of flesh that were peeking slightly from her t-shirt's v-neckline.

Otani found himself blushing furiously. The tenderness of her skin reminded him that Koizumi was his girlfriend. The one he desired to kiss all the time when they were alone in the bedroom. The two mounts of flesh moved once more and the smell of strawberries and vanilla encircled him invitingly. He would have loved to bury his face between them, to take a strong whiff from the inviting scent.

He gulped to ease his dry throat as he remembered that Koizumi's skin was tender and soft in his mouth. During their make-out sessions he would bury his face on her neck, sucking the skin, making her moan softly. He mused on passing his lips over her breasts, licking the tips, tasting her slowly, causing her to go crazy with pleasure.

He let out an uncomfortable groan as he felt himself tighten in his pants. He rubbed his hips together, blushing furiously as Koizumi grasped him in a tighter hug and he suddenly found his nose crushed between the two mounts of flesh.

He grumbled in discomfort as her left knee rested painfully close to his loin. Koizumi mumbled, let out a happy sigh and remained still. Otani gulped down over and over.

He knew that he desired her now. He wanted her. His vision filled with images of her – topless, under him, writhing in pleasure as he touched her and licked her nipples. He mused on how she must have looked naked, soft and only for him.

He closed his eyes in contempt towards himself. What kind of a lecher was he? Fantasizing about her naked body, as she innocently slept beside him, oblivious of his thoughts.

Suddenly the magic halted as abruptly as it started. Koizumi's hands withdrew from around his waist and she turned and laid on her back. Otani stared at her pouting, feeling slightly hurt of her sudden withdrawal. He stared at the sky, dizzily. In his nose the faint mixture of strawberries, vanilla and grass remained. He looked at her longingly, drew a long breadth, turned, grasped her waist and placed his head near the nape of her neck.

* * *

And thus it ends. Please do review!


End file.
